


Light Before the Knight

by thepeacetea



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Brucinette, F/M, Fluff and Angst, MariBat, Post-Ladybug, Pre-Batman - Freeform, Young Bruce Wayne, teen/collage students
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 08:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21505138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepeacetea/pseuds/thepeacetea
Summary: A simple act of kindness would change both their lives forever. A young man who knows beyond a doubt that no one does anything good simple because they could, is thrown for a loop when shown a simple act of kindness. When all he has known is darkness until someone shows him the light. But in a city enveloped in darkness, will that light shine bright or will it be blown out?
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 11
Kudos: 215





	Light Before the Knight

Bruce was tired. Exhausted really. For one, it was a Monday. If that wasn’t enough of an explanation, he didn’t know what was. He had spent the entire weekend working on an assignment he had gotten Friday. Seventy-two hours, zero sleep, and way too much coffee later, he had completed it. He had been just able to get about an hour of sleep before he was bolting out the door in order to get to class on time. And right now, Bruce was really wishing he had listened to Alfred and gotten something to eat, or at least some more coffee before he left. He wasn’t even on campus and he was falling asleep. He had been alright driving, but once he parked and was walking towards G.C.U.’s main building when he felt the waves of exhaustion hit him. He knew he wouldn’t make it though classes if he didn’t get some form of stimulant in him, NOW.

The university cafeteria was on the other side of the building, but if he hurried, Bruce could make it there, get the cheap coffee, and make it to class on time. But just as he was turning in that direction, the glorious smell of coffee caught his attention. Across the street, right on the corner was a café. ‘Blended Fate’. Bruce didn’t care how cheesy the name sounded, all he cared about was the sweet, sweet smell of coffee that enshrouded the place. Stepping inside, Bruce surveyed the layout. It was quaint. The floor space was small, but it didn’t seem overcrowded with the few tables that lay scattered about. A booth was set up along the window, running the full length of the store. The walls showed off the buildings original brickwork and Bruce could easily see where the most foot traffic had been. But the wear on the floor boards didn’t make it look bad. If anything, coupled with the interior walls, it made the whole place feel like you stepped back in time.

Thankfully there was only one other person in line, a small girl in a large pink coat who was adamantly talking with the barista as he made her drink. ‘Too cheery, easy target,’ Bruce thought. He knew it would be considered creepy to others if they knew he would rate the likelihood of them being mug, shot, or exploited, but he couldn’t help it. After what happened with his parents, he had started labeling people. Assessing them to see if they could propose any threat, and this girl didn’t look like she could even throw a punch properly. He felt bad for her. She wouldn’t last long in Gotham. It would either take her innocence or her life, of that Bruce was certain. The barista was, amazing quick with her order, and turned to Bruce with a welcoming smile.

“Have a good one M.”

The voice snapped Bruce out his thoughts, catching the barista giving the girl a smile before turning his attention to Bruce.

“What can I get for you?”

“Extra large coffee. Black.” Bruce said, pulling out his wallet.

“Oh, you don’t have to pay. The girl in front of you already did.” The barista said, handing him the coffee.

Now, it was mostly due to his sleep deprived mind, but when the barista told him that girl payed for his coffee, it set him off. This was Gotham. No one did anything nice for others unless they would get something out of it. And given Bruce’s standing in Gotham, it grated on his nerves. Receiving his coffee Bruce hardly spared the barista a glance before storming out into the street, blue eyes scanning the area for that girl. She couldn’t have gotten far. He caught a flash of pink walking across the campus grounds and he bolted after her, nearly getting hit by a few cars.

“Hey.” Bruce shouted when he was close enough to not draw too much attention, but close enough to get her attention. And catch her attention he did.

Turning around, the first thing Bruce took notice of was that she was Asian, or at lest Asian decent. She was tiny, barely reaching his chest. Her dark hair was tucked under a soft, grey knit hat, leaving little trails to frame her slightly round face. The only thing that gave way that she wasn’t fully Asian were her eyes. Instead of them being olive shaped, they were more rounded. Very European.

“Hi. Can I help you?” she asked, a slight accent showing. French if Bruce wasn’t mistaken.

“Yeah, actually. I want you to know that I don’t appreciate you trying to win a favor from me. I am not interested in gold diggers, people looking to climb the ladder, or anyone looking for a fling just to feed it to the media.”

“Wha?”

“You heard me. Look, the whole ‘cute-girl-buying-you-a-drink’ deal may work on others, but it doesn’t on me.” Bruce went on, tired and irritated. He didn’t have energy for this.

“Sir, I … I think you misunderstood. I just payed for your coffee because you looked tired and like you were having a bad morning and I though you could use something to brighten your day. I didn’t mean to offend you or cause you to think that. I apologize.” She said, and the sheer amount of sincerity caught Bruce off guard. She genuinely looked upset and guilt for causing him to presume that she only did it to catch his attention. Her eyes, which he belatedly registered were grey, appeared truly concerned.

“I’m sorry for the trouble, but I have to get going. I hope you have a better morning! Enjoy your coffee!” the girl said, turning with a wave and smile before melting into the morning crowds.

As he watched her fade into the crowd, Bruce could say he was honestly baffled. The girl hadn’t responded the way others had. Every time he had confronted a girl, they had turned from innocent and sweet to a snarling monster in seconds. But this girl, who he had blown up at, still maintained her sweet, kind demeanor. Bruce couldn’t understand how that was possible. Something about her was different, and not just on the account she wasn’t from Gotham. There was something else, he couldn’t recognize.

Banishing all thoughts of the coffee girl from his mind, Bruce proceeded to class. He had better things to worry about then some girl. After all, what were the chances of seeing her again? 


End file.
